C'est en pratiquant qu'on devient meilleur
by Miss Lunatik
Summary: Un outtake durant la lune de miel de Bella & Edward. / Traduction d'une ff d'Amethyst Jackson


Voici un petit os écrit par la talentueuse _Amethyst Jackson_. Elle m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire quatre de ces os. Voici le lien original de ce premier bijou : http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5782880/1/Practice_Makes_Perfect

Disclamer de l'auteure : Le texte en italique du début est tiré de _Breaking Dawn_, propriété de _Stephanie Meyer_. Le reste est un dérivé à but non lucratif, alors s'il vous plaît, ne me poursuivez pas en justice. (De toute façon, vous n'obtiendrez pas grand-chose de moi)

Cet os à été écrit pour le Twi-Fans d'Haiti compilation. L'histoire se passe durant la lune de miel de Bella et Edward. Au moment de leur deuxième fois.

* * *

C'EST EN PRATIQUANT QU'ON DEVIENT MEILLEUR

_« Je ne peux pas, Bella. Je ne peux pas! » Ce gémissement était celui d'une véritable souffrance._

_« Je t'en supplie, Edward. »_

_J'ignore s'il était ému par les larmes qui secouaient ma voix, s'il était désarçonné par la rapidité de mon attaque ou si son désir était tout bonnement aussi fougueux que le mien en cet instant. Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'embrassa et rendit les armes. _

_Nous reprîmes là où mon rêve s'était arrêté. (Breaking Dawn p. 121)_

Je remarquai à peine qu'Edward pressa mon dos, trop distraite par ses lèvres qui bougeaient frénétiquement contre les miennes. Je sentis mon corps caler dans le matelas, malgré le fait que j'arquai le dos pour être près de lui.

« Bella, Bella », haleta-t-il. Son souffle froid inonda mon visage, étourdissant mes sens avec son odeur. « Tu m'as torturé… » Ses lèvres errèrent sur ma mâchoire. « Porter ces si jolies choses tous les soirs… » Sa bouche suça doucement mon cou. « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cela m'a fait », marmonna-t-il en frôlant ma clavicule. « J'ai toujours envie de te toucher. »

« Ne t'arrête pas », plaidai-je en enroulant fermement mes bras autour de son torse si solide, comme si je pouvais l'empêcher de s'éloigner de moi. Il était torse nu et mes mains essayaient de toucher chaque centimètre de son dos qui semblait si lisse et si parfait sous mes doigts.

Edward murmura contre ma peau, trop rapidement et trop faiblement pour que je puisse distinguer les mots, les lèvres tout près de ma poitrine. Soudainement, mon gémissement empli la pièce et lorsqu'il fut parti, j'étais nue. Le corps d'Edward recouvra le mien, froid et _parfait_. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui et l'embrassai passionnément.

Il gémit avant de glisser vers le bas de mon corps, brisant facilement l'emprise que j'avais sur lui. Ses mains enveloppèrent ma poitrine et je regardai ses magnifiques et longs doigts tirer sur mes mamelons. J'arquai mon dos, avide. J'étais tellement dépendante de la façon qu'avait Edward de me toucher, même après juste une fois… La sensation de ses mains sur moi me rappelait pourquoi j'avais travaillé si fort pour le tenter. Peut-être qu'avant, j'avais pu vivre sans ces sensations que je ne connaissais pas, mais maintenant… maintenant, je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière.

Edward murmura mon nom contre la peau de la courbe mes seins, avant de fermer ses lèvres sur chacun de mes mamelons. La froideur de ses lèvres me donnait des sensations incroyables sur ma peau rougissante et humide de sueur. J'entrelaçai mes doigts dans sa tignasse épaisse, le suppliant de rester, mais encore une fois, il brisa mon étreinte pour aller embrasser mon ventre avec adoration. Lorsque ses lèvres atteignirent ma hanche, je me raidis – surtout à cause de l'excitation, mais avec une pointe de nervosité. Edward avait été moins audacieux la première fois, ne s'aventurant pas dans cette zone de mon corps avec sa bouche.

Sa langue dériva vers mon aine et j'haletai.

« Lorsque tu seras transformée, je te gouterai ici », soupira-t-il en pressant ses lèvres sur mon clitoris pour illustrer ses mots. Juste l'imaginer me fit gémir. Je gémis encore plus fort lorsqu'Edward appuya sa langue en libérant un grondement sourd.

Il rampa sur moi avec une lueur de prédateur dans les yeux. « Il y a tellement de choses que j'ai hâte de faire avec toi », dit-il en enfouissant son visage contre ma poitrine. Ses lèvres brossaient légèrement ma peau et je me tortillai pour plus, voulant tout ce qu'il avait à donner, _maintenant_.

« S'il te plaît, Edward, s'il te plaît », haletai-je. Je pris son visage entre mes mains pour essayer de ramener ses lèvres contre les miennes, mais il vint volontiers. J'attaquai ses lèvres, incapable de m'en empêcher, les suçant et les mordant, ce qui le fit gémir. Il avait les yeux ouverts et je pouvais y distinguer une lueur sauvage. Il pressa ses hanches contre les miennes et je pus sentir sa dureté. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait enlevé le pantalon de flanelle qu'il portait.

Je levai les hanches et dans un mouvement soudain, il poussa profondément en moi. Je sentis un tiraillement à cette soudaine intrusion, mais je gémis lorsque je fus envahi par la sensation de connexion complète et totale avec Edward, mon amant, _mon_ _mari_. Cela me submergea autant que la première fois.

« Bella », siffla-t-il en restant figé, les yeux fermés, luttant pour s'acclimater. J'essayai de rester immobile, mais mon corps me suppliait de bouger contre le sien.

Finalement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour me regarder, obscurcit par la luxure et le désir. Il tendit les bras pour saisir la tête de lit en commençant à me pénétrer, contrôlant la force de ses mouvements. Je me perdis dans les sensations tandis qu'il poussait en moi encore et encore. Lorsqu'il se déplaçait en moi comme cela, je n'avais conscience que de lui. Son magnifique visage tendu. Ses lèvres entrouvertes et son souffle court. Ses bras agrippant la tête de lit, les muscle fléchis par la tension. Ses hanches claquant contre les miennes. Son sexe froid entrant et sortant de moi, mettant mon corps en feu.

J'essayai de continuer à respirer. C'était tout ce que j'étais en mesure de faire tandis qu'une sensation de picotement grandissait grâce à la friction qu'il y avait entre nos deux corps.

Ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus francs et le grondement sourd qui sortit de sa gorge fit bouillir mon sang. C'était trop et en même temps pas assez. Je m'accrochai à chaque poussée, ne faisait plus attention à aux ridicules sons qui faisaient vibrer mes lèvres.

J'enfonçai mes ongles dans la peau de son dos lorsque je sentis mon corps commencer à perdre le contrôle. Je me concentrai sur la sensation de lui en moi, cette peau tellement-si-intime. J'étais humide pour lui et ses mouvements en moi étaient sans effort. La flamme et la chaleur qu'il y avait entre nous grandissaient de plus en plus.

« Je suis près. Si près », gémis-je. Ses yeux, qui regardaient toujours mon visage, devinrent plus sombres à mes mots et il poussa en moi plus rapidement.

« Edward! »

Mon orgasme arriva vite et fort, m'engloutissant avec une intensité écrasante. J'arquai la tête vers l'arrière et mes mains se cramponnèrent à lui tandis que mes parois internes se resserrèrent pour mieux le sentir en moi. Ma jouissance poursuivit sa route m'emmenant le plus loin possible en tant qu'humaine.

J'étais toujours dans les affres du plaisir et mon corps était comme des flammes vacillant autour de lui lorsqu'il poussa un rugissement avant de se libérer en moi. Nous avions des tremblements contre lesquelles il était autant sans défense que moi.

Je le tins dans mes bras durant un long moment et nos corps étaient joint tandis qu'il se tenait parfaitement immobile au dessus de moi. Il finit par se détendre en soufflant mon nom. Il plia ses bras pour les enrouler autour de moi tout en roulant sur le dos pour me serrer contre son torse. Je gémis lorsqu'il se retira de moi, laissant un vide. Par contre mon corps était chaud et détendu par la satisfaction, alors je posai ma tête sur son épaule, comblée.

« Est-ce que ça va? », chuchota-t-il dans l'obscurité. Je m'aperçus que ses bras étaient toujours tendus autour de moi.

« Tout va bien », lui promis-je en enfouissant mon nez dans son cou. « Je suis tellement, tellement heureuse… »

Edward poussa un soupir et repoussa mes cheveux vers l'arrière avec une main inhabituellement tremblante. Mes paupières devinrent lourdes tandis que l'épuisement me rattrapait.

« Je t'aime, ma Bella », me dit-il doucement.

« Je t'aime aussi », marmonnai-je avant de dériver vers le sommeil. Mes rêves furent calmes durant le reste de la nuit.

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé ;-)

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


End file.
